Friends Don't Run From Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jovi proves this to Bella after an awkward and embarrassing moment between them. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Bella, Jovi, and Queen Bliss. :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Friends Don't Run From Each Other**

Bella was currently visiting with Jovi because they both shared a fondness for science and new discoveries. This day started off just like any other.

"Hey, Jovi! How about we mix some of that new berry juice with those green leaves? That would make a good mixture to dull pain," Bella thought out loud.

"Excellent idea." He smiled, now glancing over and grabbing some berries. Bella then turned to ask him a question and noticed that his tail had a few scratches.

"Oh, Jovi! Look at those scratches. Must have been from training the dragons," she said gently. She then grabbed some salve and began massaging the salve in his tail. Jovi jumped with a start and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Bella…I-I uh…think you probably need to let go," he said gently.

"But I just want to help." She said gently.

"I know, but AH! B-Bella," he said, now feeling her rub his tail more. He then started leaning over the table and his tail began curling around her wrist.

"Jovi? Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"B-Bella, my tail young one…," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, now releasing him. Jovi took a deep breath and slowly stood up and turned to look at her. She noticed the light blush on his turquoise cheeks.

"You…were stroking my tail. In my realm, if you do that hard enough…that is what mates do for each other. Our tails are sensitive," Jovi said gently. Bella's eyes widened and she began walking backwards in shock! "Now Bella…it was an accident."

But Bella was beyond embarrassed! She turned and ran out of the lab in shock and hurried to get sent back home! It was awkward, and she felt beyond upset!

"Wait! Get back here!" Jovi said, now chasing after her. "Bella, come here!"

But Bella didn't respond! She kept running as fast as she could and ended up in the main hallway. Hoping to find a way out, she saw a tunnel that led from the end of the hallway to Jocu's room. She bent down and began crawling through the large tunnel! Jovi ran through the hallways and saw her trying to escape through the tunnel as well.

"Bella! Bella, sweetheart, wait a moment," he pleaded, now getting down and crawling through after her. Bella glanced over her shoulder since the tunnel was big enough and squeaked as Jovi was crawling after her and fast!

"Please stop chasing me!" She pleaded.

"Not until you stop and listen to me!" He added. "Don't run away from me!"

But Bella kept going because the awkward feeling was growing! She basically just told one of her absolute best friends that she wanted to mate with him! As she crawled out the other side, Jovi barely grazed grabbing her ankle.

"Bella! Bella, you stop right there, little one!" He commanded, now trying to squirm free from the tunnel.

"Just leave me alone! This is embarrassing enough!" Bella said, now turning and trying to find a way out.

"Bella!" He called, now trying to grab her one more time. But she had had enough embarrassment for one day. As she got close to freedom, she ran to the other side of the room and tried to get out the door but she gasped as she opened the door because Queen Bliss was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Now where are you going?" She asked gently.

"I can't stay here! I've got to get out of here," she said sadly.

"Why, honey?" The queen prodded.

"Because she's trying to escape me!" Jovi said, now getting out of the tunnel and approaching her.

Bella turned and saw the young prince approaching and ran to open the door, but the queen giggled and gently slipped out.

"Oh no, honey. You and Jovi need to talk," she smiled, now walking out and locking the door! Frantic, Bella tried to get the door open, but only heard a soft chuckle behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened as Jovi gently laid on the bed and beckoned to her with his finger.

"Now then…are you going to come or am I going to have to come over there and get you," Jovi smiled, now wiping his blonde hair from his face. Bella looked away, still very embarrassed. "Bella, come on!"

And with that, he jumped up and ran to her. He then grabbed her in all four of his arms and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry!

"Hey! Put me down!" she pleaded, but began giggling as the prince tossed her gently on the bed and began tickling her stomach and sides. She tried to get up, but he straddled her legs and leaned over her.

"Listen to me. If you let me talk to you, I'll let you go. If not, you will stay here all night and I will tickle you until you do listen," he said, in a half serious and half playful tone. He then moved her dark hair from her eyes and removed her glasses and sat them on the counter. Bella blushed hotly! For the inventive one, Jovi was definitely just as charming as his brothers!

"Now then…Bella…that was simply an accident. I don't think any differently of you. If anything, I enjoyed it," he winked. "However, that shouldn't change how you feel around me. We are still best friends, are we not?"

"Of course!" She said.

"Then don't run from me. I know you didn't mean it like that. So don't worry." He soothed, now tickling her neck gently.

Bella giggled and reached out and hugged Jovi. He truly was wonderful and it felt better to talk about the situation.

"Thanks, Jovi…I was just…embarrassed and I felt bad." She said honestly.

"I understand. But that's all over now…be happy you didn't accidentally do it to Blithe or Jape." Jovi teased. "Even Jocu can get extra emotional over a tail rub. Now how about we go back and have a fruit shake. I think we could both use one."

"Deal." Bella smirked, now gently grabbing his tail, but playfully pulling it. Jovi looked at her over his shoulder with a devious smirk.

"Why you little troublemaker. Come back here!" He laughed, now chasing after her. The two ran down the hallway and giggled as they ran to Jovi's room and jumped on the bed. It didn't take long for them to get tangled in the sheets and for the queen to walk in and check on them.

"Is everything alright?" The queen smiled.

"I think so," Bella teased, now seeing Jovi was somewhat trapped under the sheets. She then got a devious smirk and winked at the queen. "Oh course…I have decided not to come as often."

Bella bit back a laugh as she felt Jovi stiffen at those words and begin squirming a bit more.

"Oh I see. Perhaps I should just tell the king that you prefer not to come anymore," the queen winked back. Jovi began squirming even more, protesting what was happening.

"And as a matter of fact, I think I may just leave now," Bella giggled playfully, now standing, but feeling Jovi knock against her legs and making her gently fall over his back. He then began playfully bouncing her and mumbling his protest!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMMMM!" He said, now bouncing her harder as he tried to get out. He then stuck his bum up and let his tail slide out and gently tickle her around her ears and face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHVI STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHIHI WAHAHAHAHAS KIHIHIHIHIHDDING!" Bella laughed out. The turquoise prince wiggled free of the sheets and gave her a confident smirk.

"Well that is what happens when you tease me…I get the last laugh." He chuckled, now wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. "It's alright, young one. I love you."

"Thanks Jovi. I love you too," Bella said, now hugging him tighter to her. Bella then playfully nuzzled into his fur. Jovi was just as wonderful as his brothers and was a great friend! The queen only smiled in happiness. It was great to see each of the brothers becoming more and more like the king himself.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jovi is a love bug too! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: What a cute story! :) Hey, Amiga. Would you be willing to do a story with Spiderman and Vibracio? Say like some villains (you can decide who) escaped before Spiderman could catch them because he was trying to keep the hostages safe and Nick Fury gets on Spiderman for not stopping the villains, but Spiderman tries to explain that he had no choice and was trying to keep the hostages from being hurt, but Fury isn't hearing it and tells Spiderman that he's suspended from mission for a bit. The other heroes feel this is harsh and commend Spiderman for saving the hostages, but he's hurt that Fury is berating him and he decides he needs to find a place to get away from everything. Jocu is worried as he has seen what happened and decides Peter needs Vibracio's help, to which the hermit agrees. Could it have lots of chasing and tickles too, please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
